Alone and Unwanted
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Takes place after season five. After his fathers death, Lloyd is so filled with grief, that he can't control his powers. And what happens leads him to be, alone and unwanted. One-shot.


**Takes place after season five.**

* * *

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

I tried to hide it. I wanted to hide it. I couldn't hide it. I wanted to move on. I couldn't move on. His death, has changed my life. I can't control anything. I can't control my powers. I can't keep it in. Can't control it, can't control it…

I sat in my dad's monastery letting all the past memories of him flow. It hurts so much. It was almost to much for me to take. Tears welled up in my eyes as I came to the very last memory. That was it. I stood. I felt weak. Then my first memory of him when he was good, when we reunited came back. It hit me like a bullet. Tears came rolling down my cheeks. "It should have been me,' I whispered. "I wanted to save you, but I couldn't. I am worthless," I said to myself and then an energy bolt left my hand against my will. That's when it all started. When I knew I couldn't control it. When I did the worst thing imaginable. I can't control it, I can't control it at all...

"Lloyd try! You can control your emotions. You can do it! Don't let the grief take you over!" Kai told me. I couldn't do it. The memory of my father made me want to collapse. "I can't! I can't control anything. I cannot do anything. Don't make me try! Without him I can do nothing. I could have saved him, but I didn't! I can't control it, so don't make me!" I said tears filling my eyes. Suddenly my ands formed a green energy ball.  
"Lloyd! Control it! You can do it I believe in you!" Kai said. But I just kept getting bigger. "I—I can't!" Then I through it, it was hurting me. It hit Kai. He screamed and then lost consciousness. I ran over. "Kai, Kai! Please answer me! I can't take any more grief. I can't any more, especially when it's my fault! Kai!"  
The next day, Kai was lost. I started growing farther and farther away from my team. I felt alone. I was so upset about killing Kai, that I completely lost control. Whenever I even thought of Kai, or my dad, I would make my power, destroying anything it hit. And then I did something that I couldn't bare speak of but I will. I—I killed Jay. I didn't mean to, but I have just lost hope of ever recovering. They said that if I just put the past in the past, then I would be fine, but I couldn't. Not now, not ever.

"Lloyd! You need to stop! You can't destroy anymore, you need to stop thinking about yourself and think about others!" Jay exclaimed. Tears came to my eyes. "I am! I am think of someone else! I am thinking of my father, and of Kai!" Then another energy ball. "No, no! I don't want this to happen! Jay look out!" It was too late. I hit him. Nya hadn't spoken to me much after I killed Kai, but then she had, had it. She's never gonna speak to me again. I've broken the team. Sensei is trying to help me, but I can't listen. It just keeps getting worse. I am alone. I am unwanted. Next it was Zane.

"Lloyd, if you just listen to me, you can control it. We can get the team back together. Please Lloyd," Zane pleaded. I cried. I just sat and cried. "I c-can't Zane. Just leave me alone," I said and waved my hand at him. The next thing I heard was an explosion. I couldn't bear to look. Now it's just Nya, and Cole. My mom is dying. Not by me, but she has a sickness. No doubt sick of me being…me.  
No later than a day after Zane's actual death did my mother die. That was it for me. Nya never spoke to me, Cole never spoke to me, Sensei has no words to speak to me. I am alone and unwanted. No one wants me. Everyone knows what I have done. Everyone.

I walked through the streets, bearing the awful pain of so much death. I heard angry voices calling out saying, "Look, it's the Green Failure, or Stay away from him! He's turned on us all he'll do is kill you!" And they were right. I was a failure, and all I do is kill. But I don't mean too. I walked out and it started to pour. I sat in the rain, and cried. I'm no longer a part of the team. No one wants me. I am alone, and unwanted.

* * *

 **Did that make sad? Depressed? Did you cry? Did you not? Tell me! Also I may make a sequel. Tell me if you think it's a good idea.**


End file.
